


The Swan is a Hot Animal

by nuestalien



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Magic, Multi, Other, Season/Series 06, Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestalien/pseuds/nuestalien
Summary: Deux ans après leur mariage, Emma et Killian sont en proie à des doutes concernant leur couple. Regina tourne autour d'Emma, qui n'est pas si indifférente qu'elle le laisse paraître. Après avoir ramené une inconnue à son peuple, Killian, lui, fait une rencontre qui va tout faire basculer.CaptainSwan • [SwanQueen]Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.





	1. 1.

_**Attention, cette fanfiction contient des scènes de sexe. Pour celleux d'entre vous qui ne souhaitent pas les lire, le début d'une scène sera signalée par "** (Début) **" et la fin par "** (Fin) **". Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 

      La Coccinelle jaune d'Emma se gara dans l'allée de sa maison et la blonde en sortit, recouverte de son éternelle veste rouge. Elle fit tourner pour la énième fois l'alliance dorée qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Elle sourit. Cela faisait déjà 2 ans qu'elle avait épousé Killian et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Emma enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon. Killian était assis sur le canapé, essayant de se rappeler comment fonctionnait la télévision. Emma s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras en souriant. " _Décidément,_  pensa-t-elle,  _il ne s'y fera jamais !"_  Le pirate, très concentré, ne remarqua pas sa femme tout de suite. Puis, après quelques secondes, il réussit enfin à allumer la "boîte magique", comme il aimait l'appeler. Il se leva et aperçut Emma.

      - Salut, _love_  ! Tu as vu comment j'ai vaincu la boîte ?

      - J'ai vu ça, oui, c'était particulièrement sexy, répondit-elle en riant.

      Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, tandis qu'Emma enroula les siens autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent un court instant, puis se regardèrent d'un air amoureux. Ils avaient beau avoir quelques siècles d'écart, cela ne changeait rien à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre.

      - Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Y a-t-il eu du nouveau ? demanda le pirate.

      Emma travaillait toujours avec son père au poste de shérif de Storybrooke et ces temps-ci, les habitants faisaient des leurs sur les routes et les trottoirs. Killian, quant à lui, faisait du commerce maritime et possédait deux navires.

      - Très bien. On a embarqué deux voitures mal garées et une voiture stationnée sur une place "handicapés" sans carte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment... Ah ! et j'ai croisé Regina dans la rue et cette fois-ci, elle m'a fait des avance.

      - Pourtant, elle sait très bien que nous sommes mariés et que si quelqu'un te touche, il ou elle aura affaire à moi... lâcha le capitaine, agacé.

      Cela faisait quelques semaines que Regina lançait à Emma des regards aguicheurs et sous-entendus graveleux. Cela ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Killian mais laissait Emma indifférente.

      - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle arrêtera quand elle en aura assez, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant. C'est toi que j'aime...

      - J'ai préparé un risotto avec du poisson frais que j'ai récupéré aujourd'hui. Tu viens manger ?

      Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord sur le fait que le premier qui rentrait à la maison le soir préparait à manger. De ce fait, Killian avait appris à cuisiner et faisait de plus en plus de progrès. Désormais, il aimait beaucoup cette activité et essayait de nouvelles recettes chaque jour. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et dressèrent la table ensemble puis s'y installèrent et mangèrent.

 

      Après avoir mangé et aidé Killian à débarrasser la table, Emma se dirigea à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Elle rentra dans la grande chambre, commença à se déshabiller puis entra dans la salle de bains, nue. Elle entra dans la douche, fit couler l'eau et attendit que celle-ci devienne chaude. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mouiller qu'une main et un crochet se posèrent sur son ventre et une bouche sur son cou.

      - Killian...

 _(Début)_ Celui-ci déposa des baisers dans le cou de sa femme, puis glissa un bras jusqu'à son bas-ventre, caressant sa toison pubienne de son crochet et titilla un de ses tétons de sa main valide. Emma soupira. Elle passa une main en arrière, sur la nuque de son mari. Le pirate fit descendre sa main valide et se mit à caresser le clitoris de sa femme, qui gémit et se cambra de façon à lui faciliter l'accès à son intimité. Il continua ses va-et-vient sur ce petit organe qui procurait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à sa femme et alla de plus en plus vite, tandis que celle-ci haletait. L'érection du brun se fit plus dure et soudain, Emma jouit. Elle se retourna, entoura le cou de Killian de ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sentit son érection et sourit, haussant un sourcil.

      - Votre corps est très expressif, Capitaine... susurra-t-elle.

      Elle toucha son membre, faisant vibrer le corps du pirate. Puis l'attira complètement sous le jet d'eau. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et attrapa un flacon de gel douche. Ils se recouvrirent mutuellement de mousse sans arrêter de s'embrasser. Ils se rincèrent, se séchèrent très vite, puis Killian souleva Emma afin de l'amener dans leur lit. Il la déposa délicatement et grimpa au-dessus d'elle. Il entreprit une longue ligne de baiser du cou au bas-ventre d'Emma. Arrivé au nombril, il entendit son prénom, leva la tête et la shérif le fit remonter. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa encore une fois.

      - Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... Fais-moi l'amour maintenant, l'intima-t-elle.

      Elle écarta légèrement les jambes et Killian s'inséra en elle en lui embrassant la mâchoire. Elle entoura son dos de ses bras et renversa la tête en arrière. Il fit de lents mouvements et accéléra petit à petit, gémissant de temps à autres. Emma s'accrocha à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau à chaque montée de plaisir. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Elle releva la tête.

      - Killian... souffla-t-elle.

      Ce dernier la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa fiévreusement, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Sentant Emma se resserrer autour de son membre, il accéléra le rythme.

      - ... Oui, comme ça... gémit Emma.

      Killian maintint le rythme et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.  _(Fin)_  Il s'installa à côté, Emma cala son dos contre le torse du pirate, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de sa moitié. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant quelques instants.

      - Je t'aime, Swan... murmura le pirate.

      Emma sourit et ferma les yeux. Killian remonta la couette jusqu'à leurs épaules et s'endormit, sa belle dans les bras.

 

     Il était 23h30 et Regina n'arrivait pas à dormir, Emma occupant toutes ses pensées. Elle avait commencé à développer du désir pour la blonde quelques semaines auparavant. Au début, elle refusait de se l'avouer mais elle ne put le nier très longtemps. Alors elle décida d'essayer d'attirer son attention, sachant que cela ne serait pas facile, étant donné qu'elle aimait Killian, mais c'était cela qui était excitant.

     L'ancienne reine regarda son téléphone. Henry venait de lui envoyer un message : " _Je reste chez Grandpa cette nuit._ _Bonne nuit, Mom :-*_ " Regina sourit, elle savait que David et Snow s'occupaient bien de Henry. Elle lui répondit, puis glissa hors du lit et sortit de sa chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette de satin violet et de petites chaussettes blanches. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit un mug, mit un petit sachet de tisane dedans, le remplit d'eau et le fit chauffer au micro-onde. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télé et se mit à zapper jusqu'à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle tomba sur un reportage sur l'origine des contes de fée et le regarda en sirotant sa tisane.

 _(Début)_  Les pensées de Regina divaguèrent encore une fois jusqu'à Emma. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et sa chaleur corporelle augmentait. Elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Elle s'allongea dans le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir, les jambes pliées. Elle releva légèrement sa nuisette et fit glisser sa main dans sa culotte. Elle commença à caresser son clitoris, imaginant Emma faire la même chose. Cela l'excitait terriblement. Elle continua ses mouvements sous le morceau de tissus, puis, de son autre main, joua avec un de ses seins. Elle accéléra ses caresses, haletante, jusqu'à ce que tous ses muscles se contractent en même temps et qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme.  _(Fin)_

      Regina ouvrit les yeux et revint à la réalité, constatant qu'elle était seule dans son canapé et non pas dans son lit avec Emma. Elle rougit, sauta hors du canapé et remit sa nuisette correctement.  _Heureusement que Henry n'était pas là !_  pensa-t-elle. Elle éteignit la télé et quitta la pièce. En regagnant sa chambre, elle ressentit de la tristesse. Pourquoi l'amour est-il toujours aussi compliqué ? Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais se ressaisit. Elle conquerrait le coeur d'Emma coûte que coûte !


	2. 2.

     Emma et Killian furent réveillés par le téléphone d’Emma qui sonnait. C’était son père. Emma décrocha.

     - David, tu as vu l’heure ? Il est 7 heures 30 !

     - Excuse-moi, Emma, mais on a une urgence. Venez devant la tour de l’horloge, répondit-il d’une voix urgente.

     - On arrive, répondit-elle en raccrochant. Killian, une nouvelle affaire nous attend.

     Killian hocha la tête. Ils s’habillèrent et se précipitèrent devant la bibliothèque, où une foule de monde était déjà présente. Ils coururent jusqu’à David.

     - Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande Emma.

     - Un portail s’est ouvert ici. Une femme en est sortie et a atterri sur ce trottoir, elle était inconsciente. C’est un passant qui nous a alertés, les informa David.

     - Tu sais qui elle est ? l’interrogea Killian.

     - Malheureusement, non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c’est qu’elle a de longs cheveux noirs, qu’elle portait une robe très légère, dans le style un peu hippie et qu’elle était pieds nus…

     - Il n’y a rien sur les lieux pouvant servir d’indice sur qui elle est, d’où elle vient et pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? continua Emma.

     - Non, rien pour l’instant… Mais nous continuons à chercher.

     Emma aida dans les recherches, après tout, elle était aussi shérif. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, si ce n’est des morceaux de la robe de la mystérieuse inconnue. La Sauveuse interrogea une nouvelle fois le témoin, mais celui-ci n’apprit rien de nouveau. Alors elle décida de se rendre à l’hôpital, où la jeune femme avait été admise, tandis que Killian partit au port.

     Lorsqu’elle arriva, on lui indiqua la chambre et elle s’y rendit. Dr Whale et Regina étaient sur place et s’occupaient de la jeune femme, qui était réveillée et confuse.

     - Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Regina en se tournant vers Emma.

     - Non, malheureusement… répondit Emma, puis s’adressa au médecin. Comment va-t-elle ?

     - Physiquement, bien. Mais elle est très confuse et désorientée, elle n'a visiblement jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant.

     Victor et Regina avaient tenté d’en savoir un peu plus, mais elle était effrayée par ce nouveau monde. Ils avaient essayé de lui expliquer comment celui-ci fonctionnait mais n’avaient pas été très loin, histoire de lui laisser le temps de s’habituer. Elle ne leur avait cependant pas révéler son identité. Emma s’approcha de son lit doucement.

     - Bonjour, je m’appelle Emma Swan, je suis un des shérifs de la ville. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

     La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement méfiante.

     - Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis ici pour vous aider, explique la shérif d’une voix rassurante.

     - Pocahontas… murmura-t-elle avec un accent. Je m’appelle Pocahontas.

     - OK, Pocahontas. Savez-vous comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? Vous rappelez-vous quelque chose ?

     - Il y avait une énorme animal… un dragon… Et un homme… J’ai été enlevée à mon peuple… C’est tout ce dont je me souviens...

_      Un dragon… _ songea Emma. Elle en avait déjà combattu un quelques années auparavant et avait dû faire face à sa fille quelques années plus tard, celle-ci avait quitté la ville afin de retrouver son père biologique. Elle remercia la jeune amérindienne et s’apprêta à partir, mais Regina la retint.

     - Elle ne vient pas de ce monde, ni du nôtre, c’est certain, commença la maire en l’emmenant hors de la chambre. Je pense que tu devrais demander à Hook s’il la connaît ou simplement si elle lui dit quelque chose, il a parcouru pas mal de royaumes sur le Jolly Roger…

     - Tu as raison, je l’amènerai ici, nous n’avons pas vraiment de piste pour le moment, de toute façon.

     Elles se sourirent, puis Emma quitta les lieux. Regina aurait aimé lui parler un peu plus mais elle n’avait pas eu le courage et s’était dit que ce n’était ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour essayer de la séduire. Elle regarda ses mains, essayant de contrôler ses émotions, afin de pouvoir réfléchir correctement à cette enquête. Elle inspira un grand coup et retourna dans la chambre où Victor examinait toujours Pocahontas.


	3. 3.

     Killian se trouvait dans son bureau sur le Jolly Roger. Il était en train de régler quelques papiers avant son prochain voyage, qui devait avoir lieu dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Le pirate partait régulièrement faire du commerce dans d’autres mondes. Cela ne durait pas plus de quelques jours et Emma aimait venir avec lui quelques fois, quand la ville était assez calme pour que David puisse gérer tout seul. Cette fois-ci, Emma ne viendrait pas : ce n’était pas prévu et la soudaine arrivée de l’inconnue ne faisait que le confirmer. Killian fit une pause dans son travail, il leva les yeux vers la photo posée sur son bureau. C’était une photo d’Emma et lui-même, prise le jour de leur mariage. Chaque jour, il regardait cette photo et se rappelait combien il était chanceux d’avoir rencontré cette femme, essayant toujours d’être le plus possible à la hauteur.

     Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas, quelqu’un qui marchait d’un pas certain. Il reconnaîtrait cette démarche entre mille. Les bruits descendirent l’escalier et une tête blonde apparut. Killian afficha un grand sourire, que la Sauveuse lui rendit, un peu plus timide. Elle s’avança derrière le bureau en bois et s’assit sur les genoux de son pirate, passant un bras derrière sa tête. Le beau brun la regardait amoureusement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa femme, faisant se rapprocher leurs fronts et leurs nez, puis celle-ci supprima l’espace qu’il y avait entre leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

     - Du nouveau, _love_ ?

     - L’inconnue va bien, elle est juste un peu déboussolée. J’aimerais que tu viennes, tu as voyagé dans tellement de mondes, peut-être que tu pourrais nous dire d’où elle vient.

     Killian acquiesça. Elle l’embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils quittèrent la pièce. Le pirate confia le navire à l’équipage, il reviendrait dans peu de temps. Ils montèrent dans la petite voiture jaune et Emma conduisit silencieusement, lançant des regards amoureux à son mari, jusqu’à l’hôpital, qu’ils atteignirent en quelques minutes. Elle se gara et ils descendirent de la voiture. Ils parcoururent les couloirs jusqu’à la fameuse chambre, dont la porte était fermée. Emma toqua et on les autorisa à entrer. Killian se présenta, Emma ajouta qu’il était son mari et qu’elle pouvait également lui faire confiance. Il s’approcha de la jeune femme et attendit son approbation, avant de prendre un morceau du tissu de la robe entre ses doigts. Il reconnaissait ce tissu. Il n’était pas commun, il venait d’un monde magique.

     - Elle vient du Royaume du Nouveau Monde, révéla-t-il aux deux autres femmes présentes dans la pièce, ainsi qu’au médecin. C’est un Royaume magique dans lequel je suis allé des années auparavant, quand Regina n’avait pas encore lancé la malédiction. Ses habitants sont tous très accueillants et très respectueux de la nature. Pocahontas sourit en entendant tant d’éloges sur son peuple. Je ne connais qu’une seule personne capable de leur faire du mal.

     Son regard devint sombre et il quitta la chambre, ainsi que l’hôpital d’un pas pressé. Regina se tourna vers Emma, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

     - Sais-tu de quoi il parle ?

     Mais Emma était aussi décontenancée qu’elle par l’attitude soudaine de son mari.

 

     Killian se dirigeait vers le port, où il était sûr de rencontrer quelqu’un. Cependant, lorsqu’il arriva, tout était normal. L’activité de son équipage suivait son cours. Aucune trace de la personne qu’il pensait voir. D’abord, il se sentit bête, ensuite, il se dit que ce personnage n’allait sûrement pas se montrer de si tôt, s’il avait un plan en tête. Il descendit à son bureau et se mit à réfléchir à un plan, afin d’attirer cet homme.

 

     Voyant que Regina n’en pouvait plus, Emma l’avait invitée à aller grignoter quelque chose au Granny’s, ce que la brune accepta volontiers. Victor avait également quitté la chambre et un garde du corps fut posté devant celle-ci. Emma commanda un hamburger et une bière. Regina hésita mais commanda finalement la même chose.

     - Je me demande vraiment ce à quoi Killian pense, dit-elle en essayant de l’appeler pour la 3e fois, sans succès. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qui se passe, toi ?

     Regina hocha négativement la tête. Elle but une gorgée de sa bière, puis regarda Emma.

     - Quand Pocahontas a évoqué un dragon, j’ai bien pensé à Maleficent mais… ses pouvoirs sont considérablement réduits et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait allée dans ce Royaume du Nouveau Monde et torturer un nouveau peuple, elle qui ne cherche que la tranquillité et une vie paisible avec sa fille…

     Emma acquiesça. Ruby apporta leurs hamburgers. Regina prit ses couverts et entreprit de manger avec ceux-ci. La blonde la regarda, hilare.

     - Tu comptes vraiment manger un hamburger avec les couverts ? Ça se mange avec les mains !

     Elle rit à son tour et attrapa une frite du bout des doigts. Elle reprit son sérieux et la porta délicatement à sa bouche, fixant Emma dans les yeux. Le shérif arrêta de mâcher, complétement hypnotisée par cette vision. Le Maire mangea avec un air gracieux, ou plutôt sensuel, très sensuel. La blonde fixait ses lèvres rouges sans bouger, c’était comme si elle était dans un état second. Regina profitait de son petit effet. Mais quand la porte du Granny’s s’ouvrit, Emma reprit ses esprits. Elles tournèrent la tête pour voir qui entrait et virent Henry, ce qui ne laissa pas le temps à Emma de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

     - Moms ! J’ai appris ce qui se passait, vous avez du nouveau ?

     - Pas encore mais nous cherchons… dit Regina.

     - Killian a apparemment une piste mais je n’arrive pas à le joindre, lui expliqua Emma. Tu veux manger quelque chose, gamin ?

     Henry refusa poliment, il avait rendez-vous près du lac avec Violet.

     - Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

     - Evidemment que tu peux. A ce soir, le salua-t-elle avec un clin d’oeil.

     Lorsque Henry eut quitté le dinner, Emma afficha une mine inquiète. Regina le remarqua, posa sa main sur la sienne sur la table et demanda à Emma si ça allait. Autrefois, la blonde aurait retiré sa main et se serait sentie gênée mais à présent, elle avait trouvé sa famille, ses amis et se sentait plus à l'aise au contact des autres. Elle s'était également habituée au fait que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour elle, s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait même abandonné sa carapace face à celles et ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. Alors elle laissa ce contact se faire et sourit à Regina.

     - Oui. Je suis juste un peu inquiète par l'attitude de Killian, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude, il m'aurait dit ce qu'il pensait…

     Regina comprenait, mais une pointe de jalousie montra son nez devant ces paroles pleines d'amour. Elle sourit tout de même, lâcha la main d'Emma et se leva de la banquette.

     - Allons au port, il doit sûrement y être et il pourra te dire ce qu'il pense, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

     Emma acquiesça, se leva et alla payer le repas à Ruby. Elle remit sa veste et sortit du Granny's après Regina, qui l'attendait en tenant la porte.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le chapitre 4. Excusez-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'ai fait une grande pause car je n'avais plus d'inspiration ni de temps. Mais ça revient peu à peu et j'ai décidé de venir vous poster ceci ;)

      Emma et Regina se rendirent au port avec la voiture jaune. Sur le chemin, Regina eut envie de toucher la cuisse d'Emma, mais elle se retint. Elle voulut également lui dire tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour elle chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, qu'on l'évoquait ou qu'elle pensait à elle, mais elle s'était également retenue.

      Arrivées à leur destination, Emma gara la voiture et elles se dirigèrent vers le Jolly Roger.

      - Killian ? cria Emma.

      Pas de réponse. Alors elles montèrent sur le navire et la Sauveuse appela son mari encore une fois mais toujours pas de réponse. Elles firent le tour du bateau mais il n'y avait aucune trace du Capitaine, même les membres de l'équipage ne savaient pas où il était. Cela ne plaisait pas à Emma, qui essaya de le joindre sur son portable une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci elle décida de laisser un message.

      - Killian, c'est Emma. Réponds-moi, je suis inquiète. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, dis-le-nous et ne te mets pas en danger, s'il te plaît... Je t'aime...

      Regina ressentit un peu de jalousie mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux sentiments. Une enquête devait être résolue. Elle sortit donc de la poche de son manteau un morceau de tissu provenant de la robe de Pocahontas qu'elle avait récupéré à l'hôpital et la montra à Emma.

        - Allons rendre visite à Rumple, proposa-t-elle.

      Emma accepta. Regina prit sa main et, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, les fit disparaître dans un nuage violet, puis réapparaître directement dans la boutique de son ancien professeur.

      - Regina. Emma. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? les accueillit-il, astiquant des objets au comptoir.

      Elles s'approchèrent et Regina posa le morceau de tissu sur la plaque en verre. Elle lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas leur donner des informations. Quand il le toucha, il sentit que c'était quelque chose d'assez puissant et il sut que cela venait d'un autre royaume.

      - Je dois avoir quelque chose pour analyser ce morceau de tissu, je vous appellerai un peu plus tard, dit-il en prenant l'objet.

      Elles le remercièrent et quittèrent la boutique. Quand la porte fut fermée, Belle fit son apparition de derrière les rideaux, Gideon endormi dans ses bras. Ce petit bout de presque 3 ans avait déjà bien grandi et faisait la fierté de ses parents. Rumplestiltskin, attendri par cette vision, sourit et vint enlacer sa femme.

      - Il vient de s'endormir, murmura-t-elle.

      Cet enfant ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, à part les yeux, qu'il avait hérité de lui-même. A cause de (ou grâce à, il ne savait pas vraiment...) sa mère, la Fée noire, il avait vu à quoi ressemblerait son fils plus tard et cela n'était plus une surprise mais il était heureux de le voir grandir à présent, de voir toutes les étapes de sa "transformation". Il était tellement fier.

      Parfois, il repensait à Baelfire avec nostalgie. Il lui manquait beaucoup mais il le voyait encore à travers son petit-fils, Henry. Il aimait beaucoup s'occuper de ce dernier également.

      Rumple s'était promis une chose, il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs avec Gideon qu'avec Bae, il lui devait bien ça. Et ce petit frère qu'il n'aurait jamais connu ne méritait pas non plus la vie qu'il avait eu. Le Ténébreux ne voulait pas que le petit dernier vive sans parents comme lui l'avait dû et son fils aîné par la suite.

      Autrefois rancunier et assoiffé de revanche envers Hook, il lui était aujourd'hui reconnaissant de s'être occupé quelques temps de son fils et de s'occuper à présent également de son petit fils, même s'il était vrai qu'il ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur.

      Il embrassa le front de son fils, les lèvres de sa femme et partit dans l'arrière-boutique afin de chercher ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour identifier l'objet que lui avaient confié les mères de son petit-fils.

 

      Quelques heures passèrent, Emma et David cherchaient désespérément d'autres indices, Regina essayant de se rendre utile, mais c'était peine perdu. Pocahontas ne savait vraiment pas en dire plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà dit et ils devaient maintenant attendre le coup de fil de Rumple. Ils étaient tous trois assis silencieusement autour de la table de la salle à manger de David et Snow et fixaient la boisson chaude qu'ils avaient devant eux, pensifs, ne faisant que lever leur tasse de temps à autre pour boire une gorgée. Les shérifs et le maire savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas rester là à attendre que le temps passe mais ils étaient abattus.

      Emma regarda une énième fois son téléphone en soupirant, espérant que Killian l'appelle ou lui envoie un message. Elle mordillait ses lèvres, inquiète. Regina leva ses yeux de sa tasse et porta son regard vers Emma, qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Celle-ci le sentit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Regina esquissa un sourire, voulant se montrer compatissante, essayant de cacher par la même occasion son désir. Emma lui sourit également, un peu plus faiblement. Elle remarqua dans les yeux de son amie cette lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, ou n'avait jamais voulu voir, avant.

      David leva lui aussi les yeux et remarqua la connexion des deux femmes. Il les regarda sans comprendre. Que se passait-il entre elles ? Pouvaient-elles communiquer par télépathie maintenant ? Quand il regarda Regina, il y vit la même lueur qu'Emma et fut embarrassé. Alors il détourna les yeux et se remit à boire dans sa tasse.

      Au même moment, le téléphone de sa fille vibra. Elle coupa alors le contact avec le regard de Regina et attrapa son téléphone. Il vibra à une nouveau. Deux messages s'affichaient sur l'écran. Un de Killian, un du Ténébreux. Elle ouvrit directement le message de son mari. Celui-ci disait : "Je suis désolé, love. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. ♥" Il avait fait des progrès, il avait retenu ce qu'étaient des emoji et comment s'en servir. Elle sourit et communiqua le contenu du message aux personnes présentes mais elle ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur, son grand amour ne lui avait pas dit ce qui se passait... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de trop y réfléchir.

      Alors elle passa au message que l'antiquaire lui avait envoyé. Il indiquait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose et qu'ils pouvaient passer dès qu'ils le souhaitaient. Elle se leva de sa chaise, regarda tour à tour Regina, puis David. Ils se levèrent aussi, l'interrogeant du regard.

      - Gold a fini, déclara-t-elle, allons-y.


End file.
